megaracing3fandomcom-20200214-history
Hedgehog Dude
Hedgehog Dude is Sega's mascot for the past edition and looks just like Sonic. He has a rivalry with Maria Robotnik and Shadow (possibly). History Early Life He was born several million years ago, on day 357 at 1:19am. He has went through a lot in life. He has been haunted by family deaths (usually). Like his mother's, grandmother's, and sister's. He was 0'5" when he was born. He was allergic to blackberries and more... . He had went through the experience of traveling, learning modern styles of fighting and racing which was all important to him in life. Began Racing He started racing when he was 7, he had been more than happy to encourage raceers that lost the race. He had always wanted to do his best, he never cared about winning. His series He appears in all of his series' games along with Lightning Dude and they both met Jawbreaker along the way. He is voiced by Skylar Andrea Dickson. Sega He first met Sonic in one of his series games, Hedgehog Dude vs Sonic. Speed Many fans have tried to figure Hedgehog Dude's speed through his trails of speed and how long they are, the creators have always told fans Hedgehog Dude goes faster than the speed of light, even faster than or the Flash (who's speed is unknown, the only speed of the Flash people know of is the third, Wally West, who went 10 times the speed of light) and Sonic goes 7 times the speed of light, 4.74173374 * 10(9). Megaracing He first appeared in Megaracing 3. Megaracing Lost World may be his last and final appearance, probably. It is unknown if he will appear in any more Megaracing games, but though he is Lightning Dude's friend, he will likely be taken out of the Megaracing part of the series. Kart: Ultra Kart Speed: 58/80 Accleration: 73/80 Item Skills: 40/80 Handling: 46/80 Declaration: 5/80 Deaths 1. Hedgehog Dude freezed to death millions of years ago. 2. Hedgehog Dude sacrificed his life to save Mobius from the ship the ship that tried to explode Mobius. Relationships Lightning Dude Lightning Dude is Hedgehog Dude's main relationship. He claims Lightning Dude to be his friend but he is really family with Lightning Dude. Hedgehog Dude is possibly and most likely to be his ancestor. They do hang out and do lots of stuff though. Lightning Dude has helped Hedgehog Dude for 22 years, but HD made it so Lightning Dude would stop againg so he will last forever. Maria Robotnik Since she became a hedgehog, Hedgehog Dude has insulted her. Calling her things like . Since they met, he has been trying to go to place she is not and avoiding her most of the times. Maria does have a bit of a soft spot for Hedgehog Dude instead of Lightning Dude. Maria can never seem to get along with him. In Sonic X, he tried to kill Maria but was confronted by Lightning Dude and Shadow, who were brutally beaten trying to protect her. He seems to have got over everything and they get along (As of 5 seconds ago). Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic and Hedgehog Dude are good friends. They race each other sometimes. Sonic and Shadow have familiar relationships with him. Sonic and Hedgehog Dude have never fought or argued, unlike Hedgehog Dude and Lightning Dude. Quotes I know what we can get for Sweetness, A LIFE! Well, Maria, you wanna know what I think, AAAHHHH! Regga Fleeba Brecka Brecka Smullen-ullen Maria!! Yegga Hegga mergin Jewel!! Dimmy Middy Get! Rivy Flivy Diva Shiva Maria's Jew-el!! Hey, Eggman, I just came here to scramble some eggs. '' ''Hey, Orbot, want some scrambled eggs? Maria's better off with Shadow, even if they are related. Then I won't have Maria annoying you or me again! Eggman, you're just ruining the scrambled eggs, you know!" You suckerbots really can't stop trying, I can slice you guys blindfolded, with my hands and legs tied behind my or breaking a sweat! ''Great game, Trooplica. But you might just a teeny-bit more practice. - ''Congratulating Trooplica on their game, one is blindfolded, you should know who. Trivia *Hedgehog Dude doesn't have any blood, the blood in his body is an illusion. **Though he doesn't have blood, he can still die. *Hedgehog Dude is ageless. *Hedgehog Dude was born with his Speed Shoes on. *When Hedgehog Dude takes his shoes off, it's like he still has them on, except they're green. *Hedgehog Dude never used the Chaos Emeralds before. *Hedgehog Dude has ambidexterity (ambidextrous). He uses his left and right hand equally well. Gallery 002sonic.jpg 005sonic.jpg 013sonic.jpg 067sonic.jpg 069sonic.jpg 640px-Rainbow Dash disbelieving EG.png|I believe you're not thinking correctly! 640px-Rainbow Dash playing soccer EG.png|Knee soccer ball bouncing, a natural 640px-Human_Rainbow_Dash_EG.png|Applejack is behind you, you know that right? 640px-Rainbow_and_Applejack_misunderstanding_EG.png|Applejack and "Rainbow Dash" 640px-Twilight_and_Rainbow_on_soccer_pitch_EG.png|HD after meeting Twilight 640px-Rainbow_Dash_talks_with_Twilight_EG.png|Hedgehog Dude meeting Twilight Sparkle 640px-Rainbow_Dash_juggles_the_ball_EG.png|Hedgehog Dude "juggles" the ball in front of Twilight Sparkle 640px-Rainbow_Dash_I'm_awesome_EG.png|Yeah, I am pretty awesome. 640px-Applejack_explains_the_situation_EG.png|What is she saying? 640px-Twilight's_friends_thinking_EG.png|HD is thinking easy, get it? 640px-Rainbow_Dash_puts_pony_ears_on_EG.png|Big eyes! 640px-Spike_talking_to_Twilight's_friends_EG.png|"That dog talks." 640px-Main_5_concerned_about_Twilight_EG.png|Hedgehog Dude is picking out a dress. 640px-Pinkie_Pie_guesses_the_truth_1_EG.png|Hedgehog Dude is annoyed by Pinkie. 640px-Pinkie_Pie_huge_smile_EG.png|Hedgehog Dude confused now. Main_5_hands_in_the_middle_EG.png|HD feels liked for once. (As if he isn't liked enough already). Twilight_and_happy_human_friends_EG.png|HD after cleaning a.png|We're awesome. Twilight_and_happy_human_friends_EG.png|AAH!! b.png|Why do I have to say it.\? c.png|Our worst nightmares have ben realized! z.png|Closeup of HD but blurry Rainbow_Dash_winking_on_splash_screen_EG.png|Winking in splash scene Rainbow_Dash_freaking_out_S3E3.png|Pony version 300full.png|I found this. sonic2.png|I found this too. 640px-Twilight_soccer_ball_meets_face_EG.png|Accidental hit in the face must hurt rainbow.png|Rainbow Dash's visit with Daring Doo 149px-Rainbow Dash EqG Full Body.png|Newest version of HD I could upload. I decided to change the eye color He mad.png|Or she mad! 093sonic.jpg|Hedgehog Dude after defeating Eggman in episode 33 056sonic.jpg|Walking out of the cyborg explosion Tn_101soniccooledge.jpg|Hedgehog Dude on the cold edge of ice x.png|Unicorns are brutes, snobs, and numbskulls! w.png|Rainbow Dash seems not to share her awesomeness with Harshwinny 169px-Rainbow_Dash_EG_Human-Form.png|About to kick the ball 640px-Rainbow_Dash_about_to_kick_the_old_barn_S2E03.png|You see that? dark.jpg|Light is a disgrace to my life. Darkness is most of the time better. SonicpassesSpeed.jpg|Hrdgehog Dude proves faster than Sam Speed 025sonic2.jpg|Hedgehog Dude's love for flowers Daring_Do_looking_at_the_Fortress_of_Talikon_S4E04.png|Seeing herself as Daring Doo Daring_Do_shocked_S4E04.png|Shocked Daring_Do_spinning_her_tail_like_a_twister_S4E04.png|Twister Tailspin Daring_Do_bringing_the_arrows_down_to_the_ground_S4E04.png|Daring Doo: 1! Talikon: 0! Daring_Do_flying_fast_S4E04.png|Flying fast? I'm known for it/ NM-mego08nw.jpg|Rainbow Dash's Hot Minute 640px-Rainbow_Dash_'where_is_Rarity'_EG2.png|Teaser picture from Rainbow Rocks request__super_rainbow_dashs__pony_and_eqg__by_applejackv3-d6lhbjs.png|Human 'Super Rainbow Dash' bat.png|Hedgehog Dude as Rainbow Bat batlight.jpg|Hedgehog Dude as Twibat applebat.jpg|Hedgehog Dude as Applebat batpinkie.jpg|Hedgehog Dude as Pinkie Bat 271px-Flutterbat_ID_S4E07.png|Hedgehog Dude as Flutterbat batrarity.jpg|Hedgehog Dude as Raribat